El corazón
by laetus
Summary: Lenalee está paralizada por la cristalización de su inocencia, depende por completo de sus amigos para defenderla, el Conde del Milenio aprovechará la situación. Ella descubrirá sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Allen, ¿la clave del corazón? AllenxLenalee
1. Chapter 1

Allen y Lenalee

El corazón

Aquellos tentáculos saliendo de su espalda eran en verdad intimidantes, parecía que Tyki estuviese siendo poseído por algo muy extraño. Allen estaba anonadado, creía haber destruído al Noah de su interior cuando usó la espada de exorcismo en él.

-¿Qué significa esto?—musitó el joven exorcista.

Una risa malévola resonó en todo el lugar. Saliendo de atrás de una nube de humo, una figura por todos conocida apareció.

-¡Conde-tama! ¡Al fin apareciste! Lero—exclamó felizmente Lero.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, payaso—dijo con su voz gentil y a la vez cargada de desprecio el Conde del Milenio.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Eres tú quien está manipulando a Tyki? ¡Déjalo libre! Él ya no tiene nada qué hacer en esta guerra, he eliminado al Noah que llevaba en su interior—vociferó furioso—¡No tienes derecho a manipularlo de esa manera!

-Yo no soy quien está manipulándolo. ¿Acaso creíste que tu débil poder sería suficiente para acabar con los poderosos genes del Noah?—en un tono sarcástico.

En esos momentos, Lavi bajó del techo usando su martillo cambiante, como siempre.

-¡Conde! ¿Qué hace aquí el Conde del Milenio?—preguntó desconcertado—¿Qué es eso?—señaló hacia Tyki, cuya apariencia era en verdad monstruosa.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un sobreviviente del sueño de Road? Debería felicitarte, por tu gran fortaleza mental, pero de poco les servirá haber sobrevivido, ¡puesto que ustedes desaparecerán junto con esta arca!—rió compulsivamente, como quien disfruta por adelantado una hazaña.

Viró su cabeza el gentilhombre, como buscando algo a su alrededor.

-Por lo que puedo ver han dejado sola a la linda jovencita—aseveró el Conde y de un salto atravesó el techo, se llevó consigo a Lero.

-¡Lenalee!—gritaron al unísono ambos exorcistas.

La reacción de los jóvenes fue salir inmediatamente tras el Conde, para impedir que atacara a su compañera, pero los tentáculos de Tyki les cortaron el paso.

-¡Crown clown!—gritó Allen y aunque logró cortar algunos tentáculos, de inmediato se regeneraron y volvieron a atacarlos.

-¡Allen! Yo me encargo de él, tú ve con Lenalee, ella está sola con Chaoji, el Conde es capaz de—no terminó la frase.

El exorcista sólo asintió con la cabeza, estaba decidido a seguir a su enemigo. Pero los tentáculos de Tyki, que hasta ahora parecían ramas verdes de alguna planta venenosa, mutaron, convirtiéndose en una especie de látigos negros muy poderosos. Hubieran alcanzado a Allen, de no haber sido por Lavi, quien usó uno de sus sellos.

-Gouka Kaijin, ¡Hi Ban!—gritó el poseedor del martillo, una gran serpiente de fuego interrumpió el camino de los látigos.

Lavi aprovechó el impulso que llevaba su martillo, un simple intercambio de miradas entre los camaradas fue suficiente para ponerse de acuerdo, Allen saltó y Lavi lo empujó hacia el techo usando su inocencia. Ese solo impulso bastó para que Allen rápidamente llegara al nivel más alto de la torre, precisamente donde estaban Lenalee y Chaoji.

El joven exorcista llegó justo a tiempo, pues el Conde había herido gravemente a Chaoji, quien al ser un humano sin inocencia fue presa fácil de los ataques. Se había quedado tumbado a un lado de la bella exorcista, aún estaba consciente, pero no podía moverse. El Milenario estaba por asestarle un golpe con su espada a Lenalee, pero Allen usó su inocencia en forma de garra para interceptarlo.

-Tú como siempre interrumpiendo mi diversión, pero esta vez no te permitiré arruinarla—le dijo en un tono de fastidio el obeso personaje.

-¡Te dije que no permitiría que le pusieras un dedo encima a Lenalee!—respondió con vehemencia, al mismo tiempo que transformaba su inocencia en la espada de exorcismo, para igualar poderes.

Mientras tanto, Lavi continuaba luchando con Tyki, estaba muy débil pero seguía esforzándose al máximo.

-Maldita sea, este tipo es mucho más fuerte que antes—pensó—Si no hago algo pronto me debilitaré más y sin duda irá tras Allen.

En un esfuerzo desesperado hizo su técnica de combo de sellos. Aunque sabía que no sería suficiente para derrotar a Tyki, al menos lograría contener sus ataques o eso era lo que quería pensar. Pero sin esfuerzo alguno, los látigos negros de Tyki no sólo contuvieron su combo de sellos, sino que se lo regresaron casi al instante.

-¡Qué!—gritó el pelirrojo y salió disparado hacia a lo alto de la torre por la fuerza de su propio ataque.

Lavi fue a estrellarse justamente en la espalda del Conde, quien estaba cruzando espadas con Allen. El impulso que llevaba, aunado al embate del Conde hicieron que Allen saliera disparado a su vez y que fuera a estamparse en una de las paredes.

-¡Lavi no baka! ¿Qué demonios haces?—con una cara de enojo.

-¡Oye! ¿No deberías preocuparte por saber cómo estoy?—gritó cuando iba por el aire, con una gotita al estilo anime en su frente, estaba siendo pateado por el Conde y fue a estamparse en el mismo lugar que Allen y le cayó encima.

Allen y Lavi comenzaron a discutir como niños pequeños, agrediéndose pero sin hacerse daño real. El Conde los observó por breves instantes, hizo una mueca de extrañeza al ver su comportamiento, luego los ignoró por completo y se dirigió hacia Lenalee, quien había estado observando todo ese tiempo sin poder hacer nada, debido a que sus piernas estaban paralizadas, no le respondían.

Los dos exorcistas se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de la acción de su enemigo, el golpe parecía ser definitivo. Ninguno de los dos llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Lenalee!—gritaron angustiados al mismo tiempo.

Un golpe seco se escuchó. De haber dado en el blanco hubiera sido fatal, pero algo se había interpuesto en el camino de la espada del Conde. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Chaoji, quien estaba sosteniendo partes de la estructura derrumbada a sus pies como arma. Sus manos brillaban, en señal de estar usando el poder de la inocencia. De esa manera había logrado parar el ataque. Apenas si podía tenerse en pie, pero sostenía la mirada firme y decidida hacia el Conde.

-¡Chaoji!—musitó estupefacta la exorcista.

-¿Con que un nuevo exorcista ha surgido? Este será tu bienvenida y despedida del escenario al mismo tiempo—declaró el Conde en un tono severo.

Sin esfuerzo alguno cortó con su espada el concreto que sostenía Chaoji y al mismo tiempo lo atravesó a él. El cuerpo ensangrentado del incipiente exorcista cayó sin vida al suelo.

-¡Chaoji!—con los ojos anegados en lágrimas Lenalee se lamentaba.

-¡Chaoji!—gritó iracundo Allen y se lanzó directo contra su enemigo.

Lavi no podía creer lo que había visto. Un valiente compañero, siempre dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de ser útil había conseguido ser compatible con la inocencia, pero murió a manos de su más odiado rival. Al estar abstraído en sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo fue tomado por sorpresa, recibió de lleno el ataque de Tyki. Sin tiempo para esquivarlo ni para reaccionar el golpe acabó con la vida de Lavi. Su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente boca abajo.

-¡Lavi!—lloró nuevamente Lenalee, cubrióse el rostro con las manos.

La furia hizo de Allen su presa, quien endureció sus facciones y blandió su espada con renovados bríos. Pero no contaba con que Tyki no había saciado su sed de sangre, prestamente el Noah dirigió sus poderosos látigos negros hacia él. Allen fue cubierto enseguida por el manto blanco de su inocencia, pero éste fue atravesado sin dificultad, traspasada la barrera, su pecho fue a su vez atravesado por los tentáculos. El joven de apenas quince años abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver los tentáculos salir de su pecho.

-No me era menester tu ayuda Tyki-pon, pero esto hace las cosas más rápidas—declaró molesto el Conde y sin más, atravesó a su vez el pecho del joven con su espada.

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta para la bella exorcista. Pudo ver cómo iba cayendo paulatinamente el cuerpo de Allen al suelo, quien le dirigía esa dulce sonrisa tan característica de él, la misma que siempre esbozaba en los tiempos difíciles, para infundirle ánimos.

-Allen-kun—su voz era apenas un tímido susurro lleno de tristeza.

La chica miraba totalmente desolada los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos. Sentía cómo otra vez una parte de su mundo se derrumbaba, cómo cada vez se hacía más pequeño, llegó a pensar que estaría completamente sola. La imagen del caído Suman destruyendo todo a su paso, Kanda prometiéndole que regresaría con ellos, Krory conteniendo a Jasdevi para que ellos pudieran avanzar, el valiente Chaoji tumbado en el suelo, Lavi tirado en un charco de sangre, todas esas escenas se agolpaban vertiginosamente en su mente, derrumbando su interior, haciéndola sentirse infinitamente frágil y vulnerable. Sus amigos estaban muriendo uno a uno a manos de sus enemigos, aquéllos que constituían lo más importante para ella en el mundo estaban desapareciendo.

Siempre preocupada por los demás, Lenalee había luchado con todas sus fuerzas. Teniendo en mente la imagen de sus amigos cobraba valor para no dejarse vencer. Cuando vio la memoria de Timicampi ,aquella vez que Tyki acabara con la inocencia de Allen y después de eso atravesara su pecho, sintió que algo muy dentro de ella se estremecía. No quiso analizar el sentimiento, prefirió negarlo y pensar que era mentira, no quería admitir que Allen hubiese muerto. Ahora, verlo frente a sus ojos atravesado por el enemigo, la conmovió en lo más profundo de su ser. Todos los bellos momentos compartidos con el joven exorcista se agolparon en su mente: el día de su llegada a la Orden Oscura, la vez que fuera atacado por Komurin II, cuando gentilmente ayudara al pequeño Jean, las batallas que libraran juntos, la ocasión en que ella despertara a media noche y se encontrara con que al joven exorcista le dolía el ojo izquierdo. Esa última vez en particular la conmovió en extremo, recordó cómo lloró en los brazos de Allen y él la consoló tímidamente. Revivir aquella dulce sensación le reveló la razón por la cual sufriera más intensamente cuando Allen era lastimado.

-¿Qué es este sentimiento?—pensó—Yo me enamoré sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de Allen-kun—susurró para sí misma.

En esos momentos fue como si un espeso velo que cubriera su rostro se hubiese caído.

Allen estaba siendo atacado duramente tanto por Tyki como por el Conde del Milenio, quienes no lo dejaban recuperarse. Nuevamente la inocencia de Allen lo había salvado de las garras de la muerte, las mismas partículas de inocencia que se habían agrupado y regenerado su corazón, lo protegieron y le ayudaron a recuperarse de las heridas causadas por sus enemigos. La gran fuerza de voluntad del joven exorcista lo llevó a invocar a su inocencia a su más alto nivel de activación y así fue como logró sobrevivir.

-¡Maldito payaso! ¡Muérete de una vez!—decía el Conde mientras le estocaba con la espada.

-No permitiré que dañes a Lenalee—repetía empecinado el exorcista.

Tyki hacía lo suyo al atacarlo sin cuartel, entre los dos tenían exhausto al pobre chico. Un ligero descuido de Allen bastó para que Tyki lo volviera a atravesar con sus látigos negros, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente boca abajo.

-Lenalee-susurró casi imperceptiblemente estirando débilmente la mano.

-Eres demasiado persistente chico, pero ya has llegado a tu límite. ¡Pobre de ti! Ya no puedes más. Lo más misericordioso es librarte de tu sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Si te corto la cabeza no volverás a levantarte, ni siquiera esa molesta inocencia tuya podrá salvarte—declaró el Conde con su malévola sonrisa en la boca.

Al escuchar las intenciones del Conde, Lenalee fue presa de la más terrible de todas las angustias, pero esa ansiedad fue rápidamente reemplazada por coraje, por odio. Lenta y trabajosamente, pero decidida por completo, empezó a ponerse de pie.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!—gritó a todo pulmón la chica—¡No permitiré que sigas dañando a Allen-kun!

Tyki, quien hasta ahora se había limitado a atacar a Allen, rápidamente saltó al Conde y se situó frente a la exorcista. Sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

-¡Lenalee!—gritó desesperado Allen.

Ambos, el Conde del Milenio y Tyki estaban prestos a asestar su ataque. Tanto Lenalee como Allen sintieron angustia el uno por el otro. Sin contemplaciones, ambos villanos soltaron su ataque con toda su intensidad.

-¡Allen-kun!—la voz desesperada de la chica hizo eco en la estancia.

-¡Lenalee!—volvió a gritar el joven.

Más preocupados por la suerte del otro que por su propia seguridad, ambos jóvenes trataron desesperadamente de ayudar a la persona que era más importante que su misma vida. Esa enorme pureza de corazón, esa gran generosidad, ese altruismo gigante hicieron que los corazones de ambos jóvenes latieran al unísono, preocupados el uno por el otro. La sincronización de esos latidos hizo que un resplandor cegara a los dos villanos desviando su ataque. Las convalecientes piernas de Lenalee comenzaron a resonar con el brazo izquierdo de Allen. Ambas inocencias alcanzaron un poder más allá de lo que nunca antes habían tenido, sentir a los dueños del corazón preocupados uno por el otro fue lo que despertó ese gran poder. Los dos jóvenes exorcistas lo sintieron de inmediato, no hizo falta mediar palabras, ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

-¡Vamos Lenalee!—gritó Allen a la chica.

Lenalee asintió y ambos contraatacaron a sus rivales. Pero el Conde no era un ingenuo. Sin perder tiempo escapó a través de una puerta que él mismo había abierto, Tyki lo siguió.

-¡Corre Lenalee!—le ordenó con un gesto que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

-¡No voy a dejarte solo!—lo desafió con actitud agresiva.

-Esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tengas para salir del arca, no quiero que nada te pase—el joven pasó tiernamente su mano por la mejilla de la chica para tratar de convencerla.

A pesar de no ser el momento más adecuado para demostrarse su afecto, Lenalee se emocionó en extremo al sentir nuevamente el contacto con el chico. No pudo resistirse a la calidez del tacto, sin darse cuenta, lentamente aproximó su rostro al del chico. Allen la acercó también hacia sí con su mano. Estaban tan cerca que respiraban sus alientos, sus miradas estaban absortas el uno en el otro. Una sonrisa de extrema seguridad esbozaron los labios del joven y terminó por acortar la distancia entre ambos. La caricia era apenas un roce discreto, una suave aproximación de sus almas. Pero poco a poco Allen tomó posesivamente el rostro de Lenalee con su mano, como si quisiera obligarla a no moverse y con esa actitud la obligó a abrir la boca. Su lengua entró entonces ansiosa, explorando cada rincón, jugando con la de Lenalee. Aquello que comenzó como una tímida caricia se convirtió en un apasionado beso.

Quizá fuera por la intensidad del sentimiento o por que ambas inocencias estaban demasiado cerca, no sabemos exactamente por qué, pero nuevamente un resplandor rodeó a los jóvenes. Tal era la fuerza con la que refulgían las inocencias, que la descarga del arca se paró en seco. Aunque Lenalee se desconcertó e iba a separarse de Allen, éste no se lo permitió y la estrechó con fuerza. Ese nuevo acercamiento provocó que las inocencias resonaran más intensamente y que el arca se estremeciera. Un nuevo poder desconocido estaba surgiendo. Cuando finalmente Allen le permitió a Lenalee separarse un poco, ella pudo ver con asombro que el arca completa se había regenerado. De algún modo, sus inocencias habían conseguido no sólo detener la descarga, sino revertir el proceso.

Mientras tanto, fuera del arca, donde el general Tiedol y los otros exorcistas libraban la batalla contra los akuma gigantes, Miranda Loto estaba exhausta, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Resiste un poco más Miranda—le pidió Bookman.

-¡Lenalee-chan!—exclamó llena de alegría la mujer—Allen-kun, me alegra que estén bien.

Fue lo único que dijo, porque en esos momentos cayó en un profundo estupor. Llevaba demasiados días sin dormir, se había forzado a sí misma a no descansar, en aras de poder mantener a los heridos en óptimas condiciones para la lucha. Pero en cuanto vio a Allen y a Lenalee se sintió aliviada y sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo.

Allen y Lenalee llevaban cargando consigo los cuerpos de Kanda, Krory, Lavi y Chaoji.

-Es sorprendente que sólo ustedes dos hayan logrado salir a salvo del arca—en un tono calmado dijo Bookman—¿Tendrá que ver con sus inocencias?—pensó para sí mismo.

El general Tiedol y Marie habían logrado dar fin a los akumas gigantes.

-Parecía que no se terminaría, en cuanto terminábamos con unos llegaban enseguida otros, ¿qué habrá disuadido al Conde de seguir enviándolos?—declaró evidentemente cansado el general.

-Es muy probable que algo de lo que sucedió dentro del arca hay sido el motivo—se aventuró a decir Bookman.

Hizo un ademán como de empezar a cuestionar a los jóvenes, pero Allen fue cortante.

-Necesito comer algo urgentemente o moriré—sus entrañas hicieron el característico ruido del hambriento, todos rieron por unos momentos—¡No tiene nada de gracioso, es completamente cierto que si no como algo moriré!

Más risas se dejaron escuchar. Allen cayó desfalleciente en la pared debajo del puente junto a Miranda.

-¡Allen-kun!—dijo preocupada Lenalee y corrió hacia él.

La joven pareja de exorcistas había logrado salir con vida de la batalla. Todo parecía indicar que Allen y Lenalee eran los poseedores del corazón.


	2. El poder del corazón

Segunda parte

Antes que nada quisiera agradecerles por sus amables reviews.

leenaleKanda, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, la verdad tenía miedo justamente de que al ser la pareja Allen x Lenalee no gustara, me animaste a seguirla. Gracias!!

Shiori-Hichigo, gracias por comentar también aquí en fanfiction, me alegra que te gustara. Aquí la segunda parte. Arigato!!

Bueno, aquí la segunda parte de esta historia. Gracias nuevamente.

**Segunda parte. El poder del corazón. **

El general rió de buena gana, hurgó en su bolsa, donde siempre cargaba sus pinceles y demás aditamentos para pintar y sacó algo.

-Toma—ofreció algo de pan al joven exorcista.

El chico abrió sus ojos, que refulgieron como perlas.

-¡Arigato!—más que tomarlo lo arrebató de la mano del general y de un bocado lo devoró.

-Despacio Allen-kun, que puedes atragantarte—le aconsejó la dulce Lenalee.

-¿Nos contarás ahora?—de inmediato quiso saber Bookman.

-No sé exactamente qué pasó, pero la descarga del arca se paró y luego se revirtió el proceso, así fue como pudimos regresar por Kanda y Krory—habló todavía masticando.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ellos...?—Marie no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Pero algo tuvo que haber pasado para que se detuviera, dudo mucho que el Conde atrasara sus planes sin sentido. Su objetivo era destruir a Lenalee, sin duda alguna.

En esos momentos Lenalee comenzó a llorar desesperada, sintió que había traicionado a sus compañeros, pues en lugar de buscar la manera de ayudarlos se había besado con Allen. Sintió que había perdido un tiempo precioso. El llanto poco a poco empezó a convertirse en verdaderos berridos. Allen tenía la vista fija en un punto, parecía como si sólo su cuerpo estuviera presente. Bookman se acercó a Lenalee.

-Calma Lenalee—le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Ellos murieron por mi culpa! ¡Para protegerme! ¡Y yo no puede hacer nada! ¡Malditas piernas!—gritó desaforadamente.

Con esos gritos, Miranda despertó sobresaltada. Miró a Lenalee y comenzó a llorar también.

-Perdóname Miranda, te desperté. Tú has sido la que más se ha esforzado, desde que estábamos en el barco no has podido descansar nada y yo te he despertado, perdóname por favor—sintió remordimiento.

-Lenalee-chan—dijo en medio de sollozos—si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, si pudiera pelear también o si al menos, pudiera revertir las cosas en lugar de sólo frenar el paso del tiempo momentáneamente.

Ambas mujeres lloraron abrazadas. El general Tiedoll miró a Bookman y a Marie, su gesto indicaba que lo mejor sería darle sepultura a los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos en la guerra.

Cuando los hombres se disponían a realizar su tarea, un temblor hizo estremecer la tierra entera.

-¡Ahora!—se escuchó el grito de un hombre por todos conocido—Mientras estén separados es el momento de atacar, no hay tiempo qué perder.

Se trataba del Conde del Milenio, había llegado junto con Lulubell quien comandaba un ejército de extrañas criaturas que parecían cadáveres. Sin perder tiempo, la fiel sirviente encabezó el ataque.

Las palabras del Conde no pasaron desapercibidas para el agudo Bookman.

El general Tiedoll de inmediato activó su inocencia.

-¡Ah! Justo cuando parecía que tendríamos un leve descanso. Les mostraré lo bella que es la creación del Señor. ¡Maker Eden!—nuevamente enormes monstruos emergieron de su inocencia.

Pero el ejército era numeroso, Marie y Bookman tuvieron que intervenir también. Los dos marineros, compañeros de Chaoji, no podían hacer nada, sólo observar, como lo habían hecho durante todo este tiempo.

-Otra vez—musitó Miranda—Otra vez no puedo hacer nada, ¿por qué no puedo luchar?

En esos momentos Marie fue interceptado por uno de los soldados del ejército de Lulubell, el resultado fue una herida de gravedad, el exorcista cayó postrado. Bookman intentó ayudarle, pues estaba a punto de ser atacado nuevamente, pero otro soldado se encargó de él, provocándole también una grave herida.

-¡No! ¡Basta!—gritaron Miranda y Lenalee desesperadas.

Uno de los soldados estaba por alcanzarlas, pero Allen lo interceptó.

-¿Están bien?—les preguntó sonriendo.

Pero antes de que ellas pudieran articular palabra, Lulubell irrumpió la escena y atrapó a Allen, quien extendió su mano como tratando de asirse de algo. Lenalee sin pensarlo dos veces le tendió su mano, apenas si alcanzaron a rozarse. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo inusitado.

-¡No! ¡Apártate de Allen!—gritó Miranda, desesperada por que lo había pescado.

Sin pensarlo había activado su inocencia, al mismo tiempo que Allen y Lenalee se habían tocado. Un brillo cegador emergió del reloj que Miranda portaba como arma, cientos de agujas de reloj atacaron directamente a Lulubell, quien soltó a Allen de inmediato, pues su contacto le quemaba.

-¡No puede ser!—pensó Bookman.

A pesar de estar tumbado en el suelo a causa de sus heridas, Bookman no perdió detalle alguno de lo acontecido. Vio claramente lo que las inocencias de Allen y Lenalee produjeron cuando ellos se tocaron, el poder que manaba de ellas había rechazado a la Noah; también vio cómo habían despertado a su vez un nuevo poder en la inocencia de Miranda. Todo lo registró cuidadosamente.

-Entrometido. ¡Hoy acabaré contigo!—exclamó furioso el Conde del Milenio.

El villano rápidamente se precipitó contra Allen en cuanto vio que Lulubell era obligada a soltarlo, pero Lenalee tomó al exorcista de la mano.

-¡Vayamos juntos!—gritó Lenalee asiendo fuertemente su mano.

Allen asintió con la cabeza. Las inocencias de ambos empezaron a refulgir. En el rostro del Conde apareció un gesto de extrañeza, le hizo un gesto a Lulubell y ambos desaparecieron junto con su extraño ejército.

-Volvió a escapar—dijo Allen—pero pronto le pondremos fin a esta batalla, Conde, te lo prometo.

-¿Cuándo estaban en el arca también escapó?—preguntó Bookman, pero fue ignorado.

La atención de todos se había concentrado en Miranda. Ella se había quedado absorta mirando los cuerpos de los exorcistas, lamentándose no haber podido ayudarlos antes.

-Si hubiese tenido este poder desde antes, yo habría luchado a su lado—dijo tristemente.

Una lágrima rodó lentamente por su mejilla, se había hecho tal silencio, que pudo escucharse claramente cuando cayó al suelo. Pero en esos momentos sintió como si algo en su interior la estuviera llamando, de pronto, supo qué hacer sin que nadie se lo dijera.

-¡Reversión!—exclamó entusiasmada apuntando su inocencia hacia los cuerpo de los exorcistas caídos.

Paulatinamente Lavi abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó débilmente el sucesor de Bookman.

Krory se incorporó extrañado, sin saber cómo había llegado ahí.

-¿Eliade?—inquirió al aire.

Chaoji sorprendido miró sus propias manos, quizá estuviera pensando en lo último que hizo antes de estar ahí.

Kanda se incorporó pesadamente mirando a todos despectivamente.

Cuando los caídos estaban reponiéndose, Miranda se desplomó al suelo.

-¡Miranda!—gritaron todos y corrieron en torno suyo.

El que estaba más cerca, Lavi la tomó entre sus brazos para auxiliarla.

-Resiste Miranda—le dijo preocupado.

En esos momentos, Lenalee soltó la mano de Allen y corrió también a ayudarla, ellos habían estado tomados de la mano todo el tiempo.

-¿Estás bien Miranda?—Lenalee se escuchaba angustiada.

La joven le desabrochó un poco el traje, ya que parecía su compañera exorcista no podía respirar bien. Apenas se alcanzaba a ver algo de la piel de Miranda, pero todos se sorprendieron en extremo, terribles marcas muy profundas era lo que podían apreciar. Se notaba que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-Pero, ¿qué significa esto?—balbució Lenalee.

-Ella está bien, sólo hay que dejar que se recupere—dijo secamente Kanda.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?—inquirió enojado Lavi.

-No pasa nada, seguramente su inocencia está tomando parte de su vida como pago por el poder que le ha otorgado—respondió en su tono habitual.

-Claro, eso sólo podría saberlo alguien como tú, ¿cierto, Kanda?—intervino el herido Bookman.

Por toda respuesta el altivo exorcista hizo un chasquido con la boca y volteó la cabeza.

-Al menos podrías explicarnos bien, en lugar de poner esa cara tan agria—le increpó Allen.

-Si no entiendes es tu problema, brote de habas—le dijo de manera despectiva.

-¡Te dije que no volvieras decirme así!—Allen lo amenazó con su inocencia en forma de garra.

-¿Quieres pelear?—Kanda blandió su katana.

-¿Contigo? Sería una pérdida de tiempo, estás por estirar la pata—en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Te crees muy listo, brote de habas?—reiteró la ofensa para hacerlo atacar él primero.

-¡Crown clown!—gritó ya sin contenerse Allen.

Lavi dejó a Miranda en manos de Lenalee y corrió a contener a Allen. Marie sostuvo a Kanda con su red de hilos.

-¡Suéltame Lavi! ¡Ahorita le voy a enseñar a ese greñudo la manera correcta de dirigirse a mí!—trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo pero éste no lo soltaba por nada, aunque ya se hubiese llevado algunos golpes.

-Maldito brote de habas, ¿crees que alguien como tú podría siquiera ponerme un dedo encima?—tiraba de los hilos de Marie y aunque logró romper algunos, rápidamente era rodeado por más.

-¡Basta los dos!—gritó amenazante Lenalee—¿Qué sentido tiene que se maten entre ustedes? ¿Entonces para qué está arriesgando su vida Miranda?—con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los dos exorcistas se calmaron un poco. Allen dejó de forcejear con Lavi para dirigirse hacia Lenalee y secar sus lágrimas.

-Perdóname, Lenalee—se disculpó mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente con su mano derecha el rostro de ella.

Allen y Lenalee se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos, su mirada reflejaba esa chispa de felicidad al estar con la persona amada, tan absortos estaban en sus miradas que por unos instantes se les olvidó el lugar en el que estaban. Allen empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros.

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué haces, Allen?—gritó extrañadísimo Lavi—No me digas que tú y Lenalee...

-¿Son novios?—completó Krory.

-Los dos poseedores de tales inocencias—empezó a decir Bookman para luego hacer una pausa—eso explicaría muchas cosas.

La joven exorcista se puso roja como jitomate y empezó a balbucir sin que nada se le entendiese. El general sólo los miró como riéndose, quizá recordando el amor de juventud. El resto estaba a la expectativa de lo que dijera Allen, todos, excepto Kanda.

-Oye Allen—le llamó—¿Qué se supone que hiciste para revertir la descarga del arca? Dudo que el Conde vaya a quedarse sin hacer nada.

-Ahí está este de amargado cambiando la conversación, yo quería enterarme—dijo por lo bajo Lavi.

-Está bien, déjalos a esos dos, es cosa suya—respondió Krory.

-Eso no es cierto del todo—interrumpió el general Tiedoll—estamos en una guerra y parece ser que las inocencias de estos dos chicos reaccionan entre sí. Ya bastante raro era el hecho de que los hubiesen salvado de la muerte, pero cuando hay cierto tipo de sincronización entre ellos sus inocencias parecen reaccionar. Perdón por entrometerme chicos, pero van a tener que contarnos lo que pasa entre ustedes detalladamente.

El general siempre habló con su característico tono amable, pero no dejaba lugar a réplica, los dos tendrían que contarles a todos lo que había entre ellos.

-Es muy penoso—empezó a decir tímidamente Lenalee, pero Allen la interrumpió.

-Trataré de contarles sin omitir nada. Tuvimos una fuerte lucha en la cual perdimos a todos nuestros compañeros, sólo quedamos Lenalee y yo al final. Cuando vi que Tyki estaba por dañar a Lenalee una mezcla de sentimientos me invadieron, por una parte estaba muy triste por no poder hacer nada, por otra quise volverme más fuerte para ayudarla, pero—hizo una breve pausa—también sentí que moriría si la perdía, ese sentimiento dominó a todos los demás. Cuando me di cuenta mi inocencia estaba resonando con la de Lenalee. Los dos escaparon justo antes de que los atacáramos—concluyó.

-¿Eso es todo?—inquirió algo incrédulo el general.

-Eso sólo explica que los dejaran de atacar el Conde y Tyki, pero no que la descarga del arca se revirtiera—enfatizó Kanda.

Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de llamarle "brote de habas" y que ahora parecía que se trataban con cierta educación.

-Bueno, también hubo un beso—añadió titubeante el chico, un tanto medroso de herir la susceptibilidad de Lenalee al contar algo así.

-¡Un beso!—gritó Lavi—¡Tú y Lenalee! Pero mira Allen, que resultaste más pillo de lo que pareces, ¡me has ganado!—declaró sinceramente Lavi haciendo mucho escándalo, como si no fuera normal que dos chicos enamorados se besaran.

-La reacción de las inocencias ante un sentimiento tal, sólo supondría-pensó Bookman, pero no dijo nada, mentalmente empezó a hacer sus propias conjeturas.

Los marineros discretamente miraban hacia otro lado, a lo mejor para no incomodar a la chica. Los demás ya no comentaron más al respecto.

-Esto es muy extraño, hay demasiada calma—dijo Marie.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será movernos de aquí, el Conde puede enviar más de esos ejércitos extraños a atacarnos—indicó el general Tiedoll.

-Deberíamos ir en dirección a donde se encuentre mi maestro, el problema es que Timicampi ha desaparecido, no tenemos rastro de él—dijo desalentado Allen.

-Pero qué no tu maestro es un poco ruin—inquirió Chaoji, quien parecía no tener muchas ganas de reunirse con el general Cross.

-No importa su forma de ser, él es blanco del Conde, si por el momento ha dejado de perseguirnos a nosotros lo más seguro es que ahora vaya tras el general Cross—puntualizó Lavi muy serio.

-¿Aunque no tengamos manera de saber dónde está?—siguió insistiendo Chaoji.

-Eso no es cierto del todo, no tenemos a Timicampi, pero podemos rastrearlo, quizá esté con su creador—dijo Bookman.

-¿Así que después de todo piensan reunirse con él? Nosotros tenemos nuestro propio rumbo—remarcó el general Tiedol, le dirigió una mirada a Kanda y a Marie, quienes de inmediato se aprestaron a seguirlo.

Bookman y Lavi montaron un dispositivo usando los gólem para rastrear a Timicampi, en cuanto tuvieron su dirección se pusieron en marcha.

Todos estaban exhaustos pero aun así seguirían adelante. Krory se ofreció a llevar a cuestas a Miranda, quien sólo entreabrió los ojos y balbució algunas palabras de excusa. No llevaban más de un par de horas caminando cuando fueron atacados por un Akuma de nivel 3.

Como nadie se veía en condiciones de pelear, Allen saltó de inmediato, Lenalee lo siguió sin dudarlo.

Los ojos de Bookman los seguían con detenimiento, pues quería ver qué poder serían capaces de liberar estando juntos.

-¡Vamos Allen-kun!—dijo entusiasmada la exorcista, quien además confiaba en que juntos podrían derrotar fácilmente al Akuma.

-¡Vamos Lenalee! ¡Crown clown!—dirigió su ataque al Akuma, pero enseguida fue rechazado.

Lenalee inmediatamente le lanzó una patada, pero sus piernas parecían carentes de inocencia, sin dificultad alguna fue enviada de un golpe justo al lado de Allen.

-¿Qué pasó con ese gran poder?—inquirió Lavi con una gotita al estilo anime—Parece que tendré que encargarme yo—lanzó un combo de sellos al Akuma y éste desapareció en medio de los truenos.

Allen y Lenalee apenas si pudieron incorporarse, el golpe del Akuma los había afectado mucho.


	3. La batalla decisiva

La batalla decisiva

Muchas gracias por manifestarme su interés en la historia.

chome06, pues aquí hay una tercera y ahora sí última parte, espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias por hacerme saber que te gustó.

leenaleKanda, soy yo quien te agradece por ser tan amable en decirme que te gustó. No te dejo más con la duda y aquí está la tercera parte del fic, muchísimas gracias por haberlo seguido!!

**La batalla decisiva.**

-Perdón, Lavi, tuviste que hacerte cargo. Parece ser que te has vuelto más fuerte—tembloroso y ocultando su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué sucedió? Pensé que ustedes dos juntos eran muy fuertes—le tendió la mano a Lenalee para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Krory amablemente ayudó a Allen.

-No sé, de pronto me sentí terriblemente débil mientras estaba con Lenalee—respondió Allen a la pregunta de Lavi.

-¿Qué tiene tu ojo?—inquirió preocupada Lenalee.

-Nada, me duele un poco, pero ya se le pasará—todavía temblaba, pero cuando se acercó la chica todo su cuerpo se estremeció demasiado.

-Algo debe estar pasando con sus inocencias, quizá por el momento sea mejor que permanezcan alejados el uno del otro—intervino Bookman.

-¡No quiero estar alejada de ti!—chilló como niña pequeña Lenalee.

El efecto fue inmediato, ambas inocencias refulgieron y cegaron a todos los presentes.

-Yo tampoco—sonrió Allen, delicadamente tomó la mano de la joven exorcista entre las suyas.

-Parece que encontramos lo que requieren sus inocencias para activarse. Ese sentimiento que los une es mucho más fuerte que sus ganas de luchar o de acabar con el enemigo—Lavi bajó su cabeza como sintiéndose de más en esa escena.

-Mientras los dos tengan esas ganas de permanecer juntos sus inocencias entrarán en resonancia—remató Bookman.

Emprendieron la marcha todos juntos, pero a pesar de que Allen siempre había ido a la cabeza de todos, en alerta por si aparecía un Akuma, esta vez se rezagó un poco, por ir conversando con Lenalee, tomados de la mano. Sus rostros animados por las sonrisas que ambos se dirigían, delataban su estado de ánimo. De no ser por el lugar, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de dos colegiales que acababan de encontrar a su pareja. Por supuesto, los dos chicos tenían la edad del primer amor, pero estaban en plena guerra, los akuma los acechaban, la familia Noah aún no estaba derrotada por completo y por supuesto, el mismo Conde, la amenaza mayor no había sufrido rasguño alguno hasta el momento.

Era evidente que los exorcistas no debían bajar la guardia, pero Allen y Lenalee se veían tan felices juntos, que nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Lavi y Krory iban alertas, por si se presentaba algún imprevisto. El rojo del atardecer se había esfumado desde hacía rato, lo único que iluminaba el camino de los exorcistas era la luz de la luna llena. Un estrépito alertó a todos. Ocho sombras emergieron de atrás de unos árboles.

-¡Estúpido aprendiz!—se escuchó el grito antes que pudiese distinguir a quién pertenecía—¿Quién te ha dicho que bajes la guardia?.

Una fuerte patada en pleno rostro fue lo que Allen recibió, misma que le hizo salir volando.

-¿Qué demonios?—se sobó el rostro.

Lenalee lo tenía cogido de la mano, pero ante la fuerza del impacto lo soltó, pero en cuanto pudo, corrió hacia donde había caído, preocupada. Limpió la sangre del rostro del chico con la manga de su traje, el resplandor de sus inocencias era cada vez más fuerte.

-Por algo ascendiste de rango, pero no dejas de ser un estúpido—dijo con su tono de superioridad el mismo que había golpeado a Allen.

-¿Por qué ahora que lo encontramos desearía no haberlo hecho?—hablaba consigo mismo el joven exorcista.

-¿A qué se refiere con que Allen ascendió de Rango, general Cross?—mostró mucho interés Bookman.

-Los coroneles detectaron mediante Hevlaska que el corazón había empezado a reaccionar. Los poseedores de tal inocencia han ascendido de rango—le aclaró el general Cross.

-¿Allen ascendió? Era lógico, después de todo, no cualquiera podría manipular tal poder—Lavi alzó los hombros como dando a entender que era algo obvio.

Aunque Bookman y Lavi no se sorprendieron con la aparición de los cuatro coroneles, los tres generales, además de la exorcista Hevlaska, el resto sí lo hizo, pues sólo los habían visto en la Orden Oscura, no era cosa de todos los días verlos en pleno campo de batalla y menos siendo el territorio del Conde del Milenio. Los cuatro coroneles explicaron que el momento de la batalla definitiva había llegado, puesto que el corazón había sido descubierto. Hevlaska les dijo a todos que había sentido a dos portadores de inocencia resonando entre sí.

-El momento decisivo ha llegado, pero falta el general Tiedoll—estaba hablando Allen cuando justo en ese momento arribó el equipo del general en cuestión.

Con todos los exorcistas listos, la presencia de los cuatro generales, los cuatro coroneles y los portadores del corazón, el escenario estaba listo por parte de los escogidos. Apenas si se preparaban para pernoctar en ese lugar, cuando un ejército de akumas gigantes hizo su entrada.

-Ya me parecía que ese gordinflón se estaba tardando—Cross chasqueó la boca en señal de fastidio.

Pero con la sola presencia de los cuatro generales bastaba para derrotar a más ejércitos como ese. Tiedoll, Cloud, Sokal y Cross no les dieron oportunidad alguna.

-¿Qué? Eso debe ser una broma, ¿verdad? No esperaría derrotarnos con ese nivel—se jactó la general Cloud.

-Por supuesto que no, eso sólo era la bienvenida y también para hacer un poco de tiempo—se dejó escuchar la conocida voz del enemigo jurado de la Orden Oscura—Kombawa mis queridos invitados, ahora sí, el escenario está listo—hizo un gesto con la mano y enseguida aparecieron los Noah, para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Skin Bolic! ¡Jasdevi! ¿No habían ellos muerto en el arca?—inquirió sorprendido Krory.

-Cuando revertí lo que les sucedió en el arca, es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, ellos también se recuperaron del todo—aclaró Miranda.

-Pudiste haberlo dicho desde antes—la reprimió Kanda.

-¡Basta Yu! Miranda lo hizo de ese modo para que pudieras estar aquí con nosotros—Lavi intervino ante la mirada furiosa que el japonés le había lanzado a la poseedora del reloj.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames por mi nombre?—sus ojos echaban llamas.

-¡Lavi!—gritó Allen mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Tyki Mikk, de lo contrario, le hubiera dado de lleno al sucesor de Bookman.

-Este no es el momento para discutir, Yu—volvió a insistir Lavi mientras hacía aumentar el tamaño de su martillo cambiante para hacerle frente a Tyki.

-Maldito—iba a seguir insultándolo, pero el característico trueno de Skin Bolic lo hizo concentrarse en la batalla.

Lulubell había fijado como su objetivo a Miranda Loto, pues su inocencia era realmente un obstáculo, de nada serviría ganarles si ella podía revertir lo sucedido. Su ejército de calaveras hizo su aparición y de inmediato la atacaron. Chaoji y Krory comprendieron las intenciones de la Noah y pelearon a su lado. Hevlaska permaneció en ese grupo. Pero Jasdevi sentía que tenía una cuenta pendiente con el vampiro de akumas y también intervino.

Road Camelot, la mayor de los Noah, la más dura en batalla creó un sueño en el que sumió a los cuatro generales junto con los cuatro coroneles.

El escenario no pintaba nada bien para los kami no tomodachi. Pero esta era la batalla final, todos darían su máximo esfuerzo y su vida misma si fuera necesario, no dudarían para nada.

Los únicos que quedaban frente a frente con el Conde del Milenio eran Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee. Pero esta vez los dos chicos sabían cuál era la clave para activar el poder del corazón. Los gritos de dolor de Lavi, de Kanda, de Krory, de Chaoji, de Miranda, los marineros asustados y la inercia en la que estaban sumidos los generales y los coroneles era algo que debían ignorar momentáneamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de comprenderlo, Lenalee no lo conseguía, no podía evitar voltear a mirar a sus amigos, quienes conformaban su mundo y sufrir junto con ellos sus heridas. Allen intentaba esforzarse, pero ahora que su inocencia había conocido la de Lenalee se negaba a pelear sola, no conseguía activarla. El Conde del Milenio aprovechaba esta situación y tenía acorralado al joven exorcista.

-¡Lenalee! Por favor, concéntrate. La única manera de ayudarlos ahorita es peleando, no tenemos otra opción—dijo trabajosamente pues a duras penas lograba contener los ataques que el Conde le lanzaba con su espada.

-Parece que tu joven amiga está entretenida en otras cosas—se burló el Conde.

En esos momentos Tyki estaba sometiendo a Lavi, el exorcista tenía graves heridas, se notaba que estaba en su límite. Krory daba lo mejor de sí, pero no era suficiente, Jasdevi parecía mucho más fuerte que antes. Lulubell había logrado someter a Chaoji, el único que se interponía entre ella y Miranda. Kanda parecía muy dueño de sí mismo, pero las marcas de su pecho desmentían su actitud, Skin Bolic había logrado mellarlo. Los generales y coroneles no se movían, parecían cada vez más débiles, Road reía a carcajada abierta.

Después de contemplar tal escenario Lenalee no escuchaba nada, pero cuando volteó a ver a Allen, quien casi sucumbía ante el Conde, un nuevo sentimiento la embargó. No sólo quería estar con él. Aunque su amor indudablemente le pertenecía por entero, no concebía vivir en un mundo sin sus amigos, a quienes amaba de una manera diferente. Nunca como ahora la imagen de su hermano venía a su mente una y otra vez.

-Lenalee—fue el susurro de Allen lo que alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos la joven exorcista.

El chico, sin poder activar su inocencia había caído ante el Conde. A pesar de las duras batallas, del estrépito causado por los golpes, la voz de Lenalee se alzó por encima del bullicio.

-¡Allen-kun!—corrió hacia él, pero la distancia le parecía insalvable, no obstante no ser más de unos cuantos metros.

Quizá fuera la voz de la joven alertando a los exorcistas en batalla o tal vez el cansancio se había manifestado y los distrajo de la pelea, pero todos voltearon al mismo tiempo en dirección del joven maldito. Un leve susurro al unísono dejaron escapar de sus gargantas, incluso Kanda, los coroneles y los generales parecían haberse percatado de la situación.

-Allen Walker—se dejó escuchar.

El chico se hallaba sumido en sus propias ensoñaciones. En un mundo oscuro, idéntico al que se transportara cuando Tyki le había perforado el corazón aquella vez, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde crees que vas?—escuchó una voz grave reprendiéndolo.

-Yo, no lo sé, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí—respondió dubitativo.

-¿Ya no recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?—su voz ahora sonaba triste.

-La promesa—susurró, entreabrió los ojos, pudo contemplar el mundo real en el que se encontraba—yo te prometí, que siempre caminaría hacia delante, sin importar nada, hasta que mi vida se extinguiera por completo.

Fue en ese momento que alcanzó a escuchar como todos pronunciaban su nombre.

-Chicos—sonrió—no los abandonaré.

-¡Allen-kun!—sollozó Lenalee al verlo despertar.

-Yo te había respondido antes—se incorporó pesadamente—la mano derecha es por el bien de los humanos, la mano izquierda es por el bien los akumas y ahora, tengo que agregar—hizo una leve pausa—¡mi corazón es para Lenalee!

Nuevamente las inocencias de ambos chicos empezaron a resonar, ahora más fuerte que antes. El Conde y los Noah intentaron desesperadamente rematar a sus rivales, pero fue en vano, el puro poder de la inocencia los rechazaba por completo. Finalmente, se habían reunido las condiciones para que el corazón pudiera despertar: dos jóvenes que se amaban más que a su propia vida, pero que no sólo se amaban a ellos, también amaban a sus amigos, estaban dispuestos a luchar por el inocente. Hevlaska de inmediato reaccionó ante el corazón. Inocencia proveniente de todas partes del planeta llegaba atravesando el campo de batalla a gran velocidad. Los espacios de su cuerpo, los que estaban destinados a guardar la inocencia perdida, empezaron a llenarse. El poder de la inocencia formó una barrera alrededor de los exorcistas.

Sin previo aviso, Allen se acercó y tomó delicadamente el rostro de Lenalee en sus manos y la besó. La joven se sorprendió, pero el acto fue tan espontáneo que se dejó llevar por el momento. Lentamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Allen, él pasó sus manos por la delicada cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. La reacción de sus inocencias era tal que lograron reunir incluso aquéllas que habían sido destruidas por los Noah anteriormente. Nuevamente Allen obligó a Lenalee a abrir su boca, eso la hizo estremecer. El abrazo que empezó como un acercamiento delicado comenzó a encender los cuerpos de ambos, el joven recorría ansiosamente la espalda de la chica y de pronto, abandonó sus labios para dirigirlos a su cuello.

-¡Oye Allen! ¡Estás en público!—gritó Lavi entre divertido y sorprendido de la ligereza de su amigo.

-Estúpido aprendiz—murmuró el general Cross, quien había despertado del sueño de Road junto con los demás, gracias a que reaccionaron las inocencias del corazón.

-¡Estúpido brote de habas!—gritó Kanda—Termina primero con el Conde y luego sigues de exhibicionista.

-¡Te dije que no volvieras llamarme así!—se volteó colérico hacia Kanda y la fuerza de su grito bastó para lanzarlo a varios metros.

-Allen—dijo Lenalee mientras lo jalaba de la mano—¡vamos juntos!

-Vamos, Lenalee—sonrió ante la amable actitud de su compañera.

Tomados de la mano salieron de la barrera formada por la inocencia. Allen empuñaba su espada, mientras que Lenalee parecía haber recobrado la inocencia de sus piernas. De un solo ataque derrotaron al Conde, pero no pudieron acabar con él, puesto que una especie de nube de humo lo envolvió y desapareció. Los Noah estaban estupefactos, no atinaban qué hacer. Sólo Tyki pareció salir de su asombro y se lanzó a atacar. Allen lo exorcizó por completo en esta ocasión, de un solo corte desapareció el Noah del interior de Tyki. Luego hizo lo propio con los demás. Sin estar poseídos por el Noah, eran ahora humanos corrientes. Los estigmas de sus frentes desaparecieron y todo rastro de maldad fue borrado de sus rostros.

En cuanto Allen y Lenalee regresaron con los demás, un fenómeno extraño ocurrió: sus inocencias se separaron de ellos y se dirigieron al interior de Hevlaska. Lo mismo pasó con las inocencias de todos los exorcistas. Una vez que todas las inocencias estaban reunidas en el cuerpo de Hevlaska, salió de su interior un enorme cubo, parecido al exterior del arca que ya no utilizó el Conde. Ella regresó a su forma humana.

-¿Todo terminó?—inquirió incrédulo Allen, como si despertara de un sueño.

-¿Te pareció poco? ¡Idiota! Casi te matan y tú querías más—lo reprendió el general Cross y estaba por darle un puntapié, pero Allen lo detuvo en seco.

-Maestro, sólo lo diré una vez, le respeto por haberme enseñado, pero si vuelve a ponerme una mano encima, esta vez le responderé—muy serio.

-¡Ya era hora que maduraras!—dijo en medio de risas—Estaba esperando a ver hasta cuándo te seguías dejando.

-Tener novia lo hizo crecer—dijo Krory.

-Dirás que lo hizo pensar como adulto, porque sigue siendo un brote de habas—señaló Kanda.

-Tú—empezó a decir Allen, pero antes de que iniciara la pelea, Lenalee lo besó.

-¡Eh! ¡Ella sí sabe cómo calmar a la bestia!—rió abiertamente Lavi.

-Es hora de ir a casa—habló por fin el general Tiedoll.

-El amor de juventud es tan lindo—dijo la general y empezó a llorar.

-Sí, sí, vamos a casa—dijeron al unísono los coroneles.

Todos los secundaron, lucían exhaustos. En grupo se encaminaron rumbo al puerto.

-Luces cansada, apóyate en mi brazo si quieres—ofreció gentilmente Krory a Miranda.

-Sí, gracias—aceptó levemente sorprendida.

-¡Kro-chan! ¡No te quieres quedar atrás! ¿Verdad?—dijo Lavi y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Cállate!—respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

-Escuincle inmaduro, deja de meterte en la vida privada de los demás—lo reprendió Bookman y de un golpe con la mano lo mandó varios metros adelante.

Todos rieron de buena gana. Lavi se levantó y se dirigió furioso al anciano.

-Panda-jiji me las vas a pagar—estaba por regresarle el golpe, pero vio que Allen y Lenalee se habían rezagado bastante del grupo—¡Allen! ¡Lenalee! ¡No se queden atrás! ¡Los vamos a dejar!—gritó un poco preocupado.

-¡No molestes! Déjanos solos—respondió gritando enojado Allen.

-¿Eh? ¿Solos?—sus ojos brillaron al imaginarse algo que no se puede decir—¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Por qué quieren estar solos? ¡Venga Lenalee! Que Komui se pondrá como loco si no llegas con todos nosotros—seguía gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡Que dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa!—de otro golpe lo mandó otra vez varios metros adelante.

Se levantó de nuevo y volvió a enfrentarse con Bookman, pero vio que alguien más se apartaba del grupo.

-¡Yu! ¿A dónde vas?—inquirió extrañado.

-¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre o te rebanaré!—lo amenazó como respuesta, por dentro pensaba—Ha llegado el momento, de buscar a esa persona.

El joven de cabello largo caminó separándose cada vez más del grupo y de la pareja, hasta perderse por completo de vista.

Pero no era el único que se apartó del grupo. Lavi distinguió a alguien más.

-¡Cross! ¿No debería ir a la Orden?—sorprendió al general cuando estaba por escabullirse sin ser visto.

-General Cross, necesitamos un informe detallado de lo que ha estado haciendo en los últimos años—empezó a decir uno de los coroneles.

-¡Baka!—le gritó a Lavi, sacó su pistola, apuntó a todo el grupo y se esfumó.

Todos estuvieron ocupados tratando de no ser el blanco de las balas, nadie vio la dirección que tomó el general Cross.

-A este paso vamos a ser los únicos que regresemos a la Orden—declaró Lavi.

Nuevamente rieron todos. Siguieron caminando en grupo hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte.

Allen y Lenalee finalmente se habían quedado solos, pero siendo Allen el pupilo de Cross, quién sabe qué mañas se le habrían pegado de su maestro. No sabemos cuáles eran sus intenciones con Lenalee, de lo único que podemos estar seguros es que Komui armará un gran alboroto al enterarse que su linda hermanita se quedó sola con el exorcista.


End file.
